


死角

by Eating23333



Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 13:12:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15389490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eating23333/pseuds/Eating23333
Summary: 不吃现实AU请勿点开，感谢合作_(:з」∠)_





	死角

**Author's Note:**

> 食用愉快!

“那么早就过来？”  
被拉来巨蛋排练时的安田还一脸不在状况内，他知道这次演唱会大仓出了很多力，但没想到他居然要7点便跑来查看工作，这几天大家都忙着排练和敲定精选专辑的细节，的确没什么两个人相处的时间，昨晚工作到3点才睡下，他还是心一软答应了恋人的要求，起了个大早陪他来一起“督工”。  
可是整个巨蛋，除了给他们开门的工作人员，似乎根本没有人在场，就连灯光和音响都只是装好了设备放在那里。安田凑到工作台认真看了看，表上写的果然和自己记忆中的毫无差别：Staff们的统一到达时间是十点钟。  
“Yasu！这边这边！”大仓不知何时已经跑到了舞台边上，一头奶金色的发丝在黑漆漆的设备里极其显眼。安田刚往下走了几步，便发现那附近又没了大仓的踪影，他正疑惑着，金发又从另一边出现了，安田这才明白，这里是个奇妙的视觉死角。  
大仓一脸兴奋地看着走来的安田，不停地向他挥手，“神奇吧？这个地方可是我发现的哦。”  
“神奇是神奇，但是这里有什么用呢？”安田歪着头，怎么也没预料到大仓接下来身体力行的回答。

“大仓忠义！”  
安田压着嗓子低头，他略显尖细的气音在颤抖的语调下更加缺乏威慑力，惹得两腿分开半跪在地上的金发男人仅仅微微抬头，对着他眨了眨眼睛，从眼角的笑意中看不出一丝悔改的神情。  
“你是要在这？唔嗯……”  
后半句话直接被呜咽取代，安田也不想的，可他的关键部位正被温暖的口腔所包围，对方带着薄茧的指尖或轻或重地拂过沉甸甸的囊袋，还被温度更高一些的掌心揉搓抚弄，他只要一低头就能看到随着吞吐节奏晃动的金发，一丝一缕全都在黑暗的角落里发着光，带动全身的感官都更加兴奋起来。  
“好、好吃。”  
大仓还含着安田的性器，嘴里断断续续地说着些令人羞赧的词句，两片胭色的嘴唇与含着的性器一齐泛着淫靡的水光，他像是毫无顾忌，还故意吸吮出啧啧的水声，眼睛却微微垂着，仿佛正在做着什么至关紧要的严肃大事。  
“不行，快……嗯……你吐出来……”  
安田想再向后退一步，大仓放在他腰际的手却一下子收紧了，顺势借力，将勃起吞得更深，舌尖抵着沟壑来回用力地摩擦，冲击感几乎瞬间击倒了站着的人，他妥协似的闭上眼睛，从喉头发出了一声几不可闻的闷哼，挺着腰全数射进了大仓的嘴里。高潮的余韵将安田撩得够呛，他甚至在下身轻微的痉挛里还未缓过来，大仓却已经站了起来，靠着两根钢筋——这个死角在某种程度上也算面面俱到了。大仓撩了撩自己些许濡湿的鬓角，把还虚浮着的小个子一把捞进怀里，赠送给安田一个缠绵而漫长的吻。他的手正贴着安田的后脑勺，而前几天他不羁的恋人终于在经纪人的要求下把满头炸毛给顺直了，这回手感比以前还好，令他忍不住用手指轻轻摩挲着安田的头发，然后在恋人换气的间隙，略微用力让两人贴得更加紧密，距离live开始还有八个小时，他有足够的时间好好和安田撒个娇。

“最近Yasu到底是有多忙，我都快记不清上次单独吃饭是什么时候了。”大仓亲亲恋人的耳垂，让瘫软的安田靠扶在舞台边，他环顾四周，大部分工作人员还未到现场，便打算偶尔也得寸进尺一下。小个子还闭着眼睛仰头靠在后方的大型设备边上，胸前突然感到一阵凉意，大仓将他尺寸宽大的T恤撩起大半，低下头吸吮敏感的乳粒，舌头在已经挺立的乳尖上一次次打转，又缓缓压过浅褐色的边缘，刚刚高潮过的身体敏感得不行，安田只能咬着自己的手臂来抑制住喉咙里羞耻的声音。  
“好久不见。”  
大仓的手覆上另一边轻轻碾压着，眼睛却盯着已经被蹂躏的有些红肿的地方轻声笑了笑，眼睛微微眯起宛如狡猾的狐狸，他平时鲜少如此调戏安田，此时看着满脸通红的恋人倒觉得偶尔使坏也是不错的选择。  
“不是这几天都呆在一块儿吗……”安田支支吾吾地，装作没听懂大仓的言外之意。  
“也是哦，比如这里。”手指不怀好意地划过又升起半旗的位置然后来回抚弄，大仓抬起头盯着恋人躲闪害羞的眼神不禁更加兴奋，“刚刚才见过呢。”  
大仓没等对方回话，便又凑过去索吻，小个子只好投降般地仰起头，把羞愤的情绪全都化在缠绵而情色的亲吻里。安田的内裤和外面的短裤全被大仓褪到了脚踝，而大仓却还穿着整齐，脖颈上的大金链子显得格外扎眼。  
“脱掉。”安田在亲吻的间隙里呢喃，熟门熟路地抽掉了大仓形同虚设的裤带，他指尖那高热的温度彰示着大仓早已蓄势待发，这令他又觉得自己在这场桃色比赛中依然有着几分胜算。指腹缓缓地蹭着性器上的血管形状，又轻轻揉搓着泛着红色的顶端，安田实在是过于了解大仓身上所有可以令他舒爽的位置和手法，用不了几下就能感受到恋人被快感支配着，有些急切地压向自己。  
“Yasu……”湿热的气息连绵不断地灌进小个子的耳朵，大仓衔着安田的耳垂缓缓厮磨着。  
又来了，安田想，每次听见大仓这样尾音软糯地喊他名字，都预示着他至少一天的腰疼——可自己像是中了恋人的魔法一般，总会在意乱情迷的时候应声纵容，被吃得一干二净。他还没来得及决定，就感受到大仓的手指正往后方探去，由于快感而分泌出的液体已经淌到了耻毛附近，配上按压的温柔动作令安田也有些腿软。他本能地用手推了推压在自己身上的大仓，高个子便又可怜兮兮地吻上安田的下颌线，“就一次，Yasu，就一次，我保证不会过分的。”  
大仓从背后抱住他，硬挺的勃起在臀缝间不怀好意地摩擦着，前液点点滴滴留在了安田紧致的臀瓣上，又被大仓用手指抹开，隐约能看到那淫靡的水光。  
“你……”安田的手紧紧抓着边上的金属支架，稍稍转过头，从牙缝里挤出少许几不可闻的音节，“快点……”  
几乎是安田说话的同时，大仓就像个得了糖果的小孩子一般亮起了眼睛，他游移打转的手指终于缓缓进入了柔软的后穴，大约是许久没做的原因，明明被开垦了许多次，今天却还是有些过于紧致。大仓不得不扶着安田的腰，一点一点带着恋人放松呼吸，他的指节熟门熟路地找到了那处突起，毫不犹豫地搔弄起来，过电的快感令安田像只被踩了尾巴的松鼠，忽地挺了挺腰。  
“别一直……啊……不行了……”央求才说到一半，后穴的手指便从一根增加到了两根，接下来的扩张比之前轻松许多，仿佛身体也找回了之前的感觉似的。安田把头埋得低低的，似乎不想承认如此敏感而柔软的身体正是眼前这个大金毛的功劳。  
大仓不甚平稳的呼吸喷洒在他的脖颈上，对方为了不给live添麻烦，只敢一边小心翼翼亲吻着锁骨，一边加大扩张的动作，增加到三根手指，那挺起的性器正抵在安田的腰窝处，随着扩张的微小动作留下粘腻的水渍。身体里逐渐涌起的暖流让安田心里也痒痒的，被唤醒的欲望好像更加让他也急切起来，手掌摸索着找到大仓炽热的性器，然后略略沉下腰，用他们俩都了然于心的暗号催促着大仓的动作。  
“真的可以了？”低沉的声音已经染上了情欲的喑哑。  
“嗯……可……唔——！”手指在瞬间被抽出，取而代之的是大仓直接顶入深处的性器，酸胀感只出现了一霎，更强烈的快感随着又准又狠的抽插险些将安田击溃，他不得不抓紧了支架，再由背后的人牢牢扣着他的腰才不至于因为腿软而直接跌倒。撞击似乎一次比一次深入，他花了十二分的力气才勉强让自己不喊出什么糟糕的音节，偏偏大仓一直在他耳边说些“Yasu好紧啊，好热啊”之类令人脸红的话，他都不知道该如何回应，只能泄愤般转过头咬住大仓的嘴唇，却在下一秒又被大仓吻得几近窒息。  
“早上好！”远处突然传来了一句熟悉的问候，场馆面积巨大，那声音大概来自很远的看台，但还是能清晰辨认出丸山隆平的声线。安田瞪大了眼睛看向大仓，瞬间的惊讶使他下意识收紧了后方，还埋在他身体里的大仓被夹得头皮发麻，深深吸了一口气，他们怎么也没想到丸山会这么早出现，这里虽说是舞台的视觉死角，但也不是百分百不会被发现。安田屏住呼吸，死死抓着大仓的手腕，大仓却示意安田转过身来，小个子有些迷惑，却还是蹑手蹑脚地转过来，只是立即被大仓抱了起来，性器滑了两下便重新插进已经变得泥泞而红肿的后穴里，这回安田只能用双脚牢牢缠住大仓的腰，而整个人的感官都因为紧张而变得愈发敏感，大仓不得不直接吻住安田，才能堵住他每次向里顶弄时恋人喉咙里绷紧了的呻吟。  
“抓紧。”大仓低沉的嗓音在安田耳畔响起，他最后的冲刺也没有因为外界而放松一丝一毫。而安田却依旧沉浸在羞耻与不安的海洋中，他不得不承认渗进身体里的胡思乱想莫名带动了更加猛烈的情感，正在被大仓操弄的这个事实令他又怕又兴奋，就连自己的身体也快要接近高潮。  
“哈……啊……”安田的手臂紧紧勾住大仓，他靠在大仓的肩头感受着内壁被重重地顶弄，直到大仓在他耳边发出愈加急促的喘息和接踵而来的低低的闷哼声，温凉的液体灌进了他的身体，随即两个人便一齐靠上支架，连呼吸的频率也变得一致起来。  
“愛してるよ。”大仓在安田的眉间落下一个吻，把缓了一会儿才穿上裤子的小个子直接抱了起来，趁着大家还没到休息室，比起躲避丸山隆平，还是先去换套衣服比较重要。  
“Maru怎么办？不打个招呼吗？”大概是已经预见了明天腰会有多疼，安田难得没有抗拒大仓的公主抱，他眨着眼睛看着径直向休息室走去的大仓，感觉有些蹊跷。  
“他不会发现的。”大仓笑了笑，又继续向前走去。  
毕竟这个视觉死角，可是丸山昨晚推荐给他的呢。


End file.
